


I don't wanna wake you up

by stylesgryles



Series: Morning Glory [1]
Category: Lacrosse RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Red Wine Accidents, Touring
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Harry? –zapytał zaspany brunet.<br/>-Och, Xander, ja, um-<br/>-Stój. –westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.<br/>-Nie chciałem cię budzić-<br/>-Chcesz udawać, że tego nie było? –brunet brzmiał na zawiedzionego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna wake you up

**Author's Note:**

> Teoretycznie jestem na przerwie od pisania, ale Harry i jego przystojny przyjaciel mi nie pozwalają. Chciałam być pierwsza z tym pairingiem, więc musiałam to napisać.  
> W sumie to nie jestem jakoś mega zadowolona z tego co wyszło, ale nie będę trzymać dla siebie, może komuś się spodoba x  
> Miłego czytania!

  


Będąc w międzynarodowej trasie, widząc tych samych ludzi codziennie, można zwariować, albo chociaż znudzić się powtarzającymi się tematami rozmów, tak przynajmniej sądził Harry.

Po kilku miesiącach przestają bawić cię te same żarty, zaczynasz mieć dość tych samych piosenek włączonych w garderobie, woda Fiji przestaje ci smakować, a uginające się od jedzenia stoły, przestają wyglądać zachęcająco. Można też byłoby powiedzieć, że przestaje wystarczać ci obecność setek ludzi, co na pierwszym miejscu brzmi bardzo dziwnie.

Liam radzi sobie z tym, zabierając w trasę Sophię, która zawsze dogaduje się z Lou, Lottie i całą resztą babskiej obsady.

Niall i Deo nigdy się sobą nie nudzą, więc tu nawet nie ma czego wyjaśniać.

Louisowi nie przeszkadzają codzienne imprezy, dlatego często nie pamięta nawet o tym, że od kilku miesięcy pewne rzeczy zmieniły się w rutynę.

Harry chciałby móc powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale tak naprawdę nie jest. Owszem, ma wielu znajomych  i przyjaciół, z którymi spotyka się w nieliczne wolne dni, ale nie ma nikogo, komu ufałby na tyle, by zabrać go ze sobą w trasę, nikt nie jest w stanie poświęcić dla Harry’ego tylu dni, dla nikogo Harry nie znaczy wystarczająco dużo.

Gemma była ostatnią osobą, która odwiedziła go podczas koncertów, teraz jednak ma własną pracę, której nie może zaniedbać, bo od zawsze bardzo jej na niej zależało.

Czasem gdy adrenalina po koncercie powoli spada, Harry kładzie się w hotelowym pokoju i próbuje odepchnąć od siebie uczucie samotności, wmawiając sobie, że setki ludzi oddałoby naprawdę wiele by być na jego miejscu.

***

 _Kiedy się widzimy gwiazdo popu?_ –napisał Nick.

Mieli wejść na scenę za kilka minut, Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i schował telefon do torby, którą zawsze trzymał w garderobie, postanowił, że odpisze później.

Od dziecka marzył o tym by tworzyć muzykę, by śpiewać, robił to od kiedy pamięta. Jako mały chłopiec czuł muzykę całym sobą, to się nie zmieniło, a prawie wszystko inne, udało się. Naprawdę realizował się w tym co robił. Należał do największego boybandu na świecie, pisał dla topowych artystów, czasem nagrywał solowe kawałki, które nie miały ujrzeć światła dziennego, pasowało mu to.

Kochał patrzeć na szczęśliwe twarze fanów stojących w przerażająco wielkim tłumie stadionu. Wiedział, że dla tych tysięcy ludzi jest to najlepszy wieczór ich życia, dlatego tak bardzo starał się uczynić go jeszcze lepszym.

Kochał żartować z nieśmiesznych rzeczy, wiedząc, że to sprawia fanom najwięcej śmiechu. Był doskonale świadom tego, że jego dowcipy są okropne.

Kochał czytać hasła z plakatów, które przygotowane były tylko dla niego, czuł się wtedy potrzebny. Wiedział, że kochają go mimo wszystko, że może i znają tylko jego wizerunek wykreowany przez media, ale i tak był wdzięczny. Doceniał fakt, że dostaje tyle bezwarunkowej miłości.

Kochał też schodzić ze sceny i słyszeć za sobą ciągły krzyk i szum ludzi, którzy nadal oblegają stadion.

Coś czego nie kochał, to widzieć jak pozostali trzej członkowie boybandu zaciągają kogoś do pokoi lub klubów, a on zostaje sam.

***

-Harry wstawaj. –powiedziała cicho Lou. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła chłopaka, czuć było jej ciężar na łóżku.

-Mhm. –wymamrotał, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nic konkretnego o tak wczesnej godzinie.

-Wstawaj książę, masz wolne. –przypomniała mu, na co od razu poprawił się mu humor. Tamtego dnia zaczynała się ich kilkumiesięczna przerwa, na którą tak bardzo czekał. Nie to, że nie lubił koncertów, po prostu chciał już zobaczyć swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół za którymi tak tęsknił.

***

Otwierając drzwi swojego domu w  Kalifornii, poczuł jak telefon wibruje w jego kieszeni. Pierwsze o czym pomyślał to, że Nick domaga się spotkania, bo liczy na to, że Harry wraca do Anglii. Stwierdzenie, że był zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczył od kogo jest wiadomość, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.

**Od: Xander Ritz**

_Hej Harry!_

_Słyszałem, że jesteś teraz w okolicy, daj znać jeśli znalazłbyś czas i chciałbyś gdzieś wyskoczyć ;)_

_Xander_

Harry wywrócił oczami na to, że mężczyzna podpisał się pod wiadomością, tak jakby myślał, że Harry usunął z kontaktów jego numer.

**Do: Xander Ritz**

_Jasne! Bardzo chętnie, powiedz kiedy jesteś wolny, dostosuję się._

_Harry ;)_

Poznali się na jednej z imprez u Jeffa. Harry nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna jeszcze się do niego odezwie. Kilka razy wyszli we troje, razem z Jeffem, i pomimo, że naprawdę świetnie rozmawiało mu się z nowopoznanym chłopakiem, to kompletnie nie liczył na to, że ktoś taki będzie chciał utrzymać z nim kontakt.

Zapalił światła w całym domu, a telefon podłączył do ładowarki, uznając, że Xander odpisze wtedy kiedy będzie miał czas się spotkać.

Lubił to miejsce, może nie tak jak rodzinny dom w Holmes Chapel, ale czuł się tu jak u siebie, nie jak w kolejnym, tymczasowym pokoju hotelowym. Jego mama narzekała na to, że jest tu za dużo miejsca, zdecydowanie za dużo dla Harry’ego, który mieszka sam, ale on był już przyzwyczajony do ogromu wszystkiego co go otacza.

Był zmęczony podróżą, przepychaniami na lotnisku i wścibskim taksówkarzem. Nie zawracał sobie głowy rozpakowywaniem walizki, położył się na dużej, skórzanej sofie i zasnął.

***

W nocy obudził go dźwięk wibrującego telefonu, który szurał od drewniany blat, na którym leżał.

Harry jęknął w niezadowoleniu kiedy poczuł, że zasnął, nie zdejmując nawet swoich obcisłych spodni i butów. Było ciemno, więc po omacku dotarł do kuchni i odblokował telefon, którego światło nieprzyjemnie oślepiało. Chłopak przetarł dłonią oczy i odczytał wiadomości.

**Od: Mama**

_Słońce daj znać kiedy się rozpakujesz. Jesteś teraz w Kalifornii? Zadzwoń jak wszystko ogarniesz. xx_

**Od: Xander Ritz**

_Jestem wolny cały czas, właściwie to moglibyśmy się spotkać jutro?_

Zignorował sms’a od mamy, wiedząc, że kobieta i tak zadzwoni do niego z samego rana, zamiast tego odpisał Xanderowi.

**Do: Xander Ritz**

_Powinienem wypakować się przed południem, możemy spotkać się w Lamill?_

***

Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak bardzo stresował się zwykłym spotkaniem i dlaczego tak bardzo chciał zrobić na mężczyźnie dobre wrażenie.

Stojąc po znaną kawiarnią, poprawił włosy jakieś dwanaście razy, cały czas przeglądając się w szklanej witrynie. W ostatniej chwili zauważył małą rysę na swoich okularach przeciwsłonecznych, w nadziei, że to tylko plama, próbował pozbyć się jej kciukiem. Podskoczył z zaskoczenia, kiedy na ramieniu poczuł dłoń.

-Harry! Hej, Harry, hej. –zaśmiał się Xander.

-Ja, um –nie wiedział co powiedzieć, wskazując kciukiem za siebie.

-Lamille, tak?

-Jasne, um, tak, hej! –kiedy usłyszał sam siebie, spłonął rumieńcem, po czym uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

Weszli do kawiarni, na szczęście Harry nie potknął się o własne nogi, ani nie przewrócił się odsuwając krzesło od stołu.

-Więc… Harry. –zaczął brunet. –Jak ci mija przerwa?

-Właściwie to mój pierwszy dzień. –chłopak podziękował sobie w myślach za to, że skonstruował pełne zdanie bez palnięcia kolejnej głupoty.

-Och. W takim razie chyba muszę się postarać, żeby był udany, huh? –zaśmiał się i uniósł brew, biorąc łyka wody, która od razu stała przy każdym stoliku.

-Myślę, że podołasz wyzwaniu. –przyznał Harry.

-Trzymaj kciuki. –uśmiechnął się starszy.

 _Cholera_ –pomyślał Harry. To był naprawdę ładny uśmiech… tak się zaczęło.

***

Po kilkumiesięcznej przerwie od pracy i ciągłych podróży, Harry spodziewał się odwiedzić rodzinę, przyjaciół, pokręcić się po kilku charytatywnych (i nie tylko) imprezach, może iść do fryzjera… na pewno nie spodziewał się znaleźć kogoś z kim spędzi 90% tego czasu.

Pierwszy raz kiedy wprosił się do mieszkania Xandera, cały dzień spędził, siedząc na szerokim parapecie pod oknem w sypialni, narzekając na uliczne światła, które rażą po oczach. Kilka drinków później praktycznie płakał, ciągle narzekając na te cholerne lampy. Xander siedział na łóżku i próbował ukryć uśmiech, który formował się na jego twarzy. Chłopak odwrócił się do niego twarzą i wydął wargę.

-Kompletnie nie rozumiesz o co mi chodzi. –sapnął, a potem dźgnął Xandera stopą.

-Kompletnie nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. –zaśmiał się i złapał go za łydkę, by uniemożliwić mu ruch. Harry prawie spadał z parapetu. Kiedy spróbował kopnąć bruneta wolną nogą, ten zaczął łaskotać go w stopę. Jego mina gdy odkrył słaby punkt Harry’ego była bezcenna. Chwilę potem leżeli na podłodze próbując załaskotać się na śmierć. Cały ten czas po prostu śmiali się i śmiali, dopóki ich policzki i brzuchy nie zaczęły boleć, a oczy piec. Kiedy głośny śmiech wydostał się z ust Harry’ego, chłopak od razu się zarumienił i zakrył buzię dłonią, nie trwało to jednak długo, bo kiedy Xander wylał wino na dywan, szatyn nie potrafił dłużej powstrzymywać śmiechu.

-

-Musisz kupić nowy dywan. –powiedział Harry, wrócił na swoje miejsce pod oknem i machał nogami w powietrzu, śmiejąc się z Xandera nieudolnie próbującego wyczyścić dywan.

-Naprawdę? –zapytał, wyglądając na załamanego.

-Nie.

-To co mam zrobić? Ej! Nie śmiej się ze mnie! Każdemu mogło się to zdarzyć! Mam ci przypominać kto potyka się o własne nogi?–bronił się kiedy zauważył, że Harry znowu zaczął się śmiać.

-Ale akurat ty przynosisz czerwone wino do sypialni z białym dywanem. –chłopak wzruszył ramionami, na co Xander wywrócił oczami, ale cały czas się uśmiechał.

***

**Od: Xander**

_Kawa?_

**Do: Xander**

_Będę pod twoim mieszkaniem za 10 minut :)_

-

-Naprawdę? –zapytał Xander, widząc Harry’ego.

-Co?

-Nic. –zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

-No powiedz! –domagał się chłopak, dorównując kroku mężczyźnie.

-Niezłe buty Styles. –skinął na srebrno-niebieskie kowbojki, które Harry miał na sobie tamtego dnia.

-Ej! Wysłałem ci ich zdjęcie, powiedziałeś żebym je zamówił!

-Nie sądziłem, że to zrobisz.

-Nie doceniasz mnie Xanny.

Tamtego dnia brunet śmiał się z Harry’ego, bo jak się okazało przed kawiarnią stało kilku paparazzi, którzy uwiecznili jego cyrkowe buty.

-Czekam na nagłówki w gazetach. –żartował sobie starszy.

-Zamknij się, mi się podobają. –Harry rzucił w niego popcornem i zabrał nogi z jego kolan, udając obrażonego.

***

Niewinna znajomość przez wspólnego przyjaciela zamieniła się w coś znacznie większego. Harry i Xander byli niemalże nierozłączni. Anne narzekała, że jej dziecko nie ma nawet czasu by zadzwonić do matki, nie mówiąc już nawet o odwiedzinach. Harry naprawdę je planował, ale cały czas odkładał to w myślach, nie chcąc przesuwać planów z Xanderem, cały czas umawiali się na coś nowego, po prostu dali wciągnąć się w przyjemny wir codziennych spotkań.

Kilka razy Xanny porównał Harry’ego do swojej trzeciej nogi, o której wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, to oczywiście wywołało śmiech Harry’ego, który zaczął robić głupie żarty z tego czym może być „trzecia noga”. Sam siebie zaskoczył, bo normalnie uważał na bycie przy kimś tak swobodnym, przy Xanderze zapominał o tym, że gazety opisują każdy jego ruch, ufał mężczyźnie i wiedział, że nie sprzeda go mediom. Z dnia na dzień pozwalał sobie na coraz więcej, coraz bardziej zaczynał być sobą, prawdziwym Harrym, który nie musi się pilnować.

Różne portale plotkarskie wypuściły kilka artykułów ze zdjęciami „Tajemniczego przyjaciela Harry’ego Stylesa”. Z początku chłopak starał się przepraszać Xandera za cały ten rozgłos, ale ten zabronił mu w ogóle wspominać o tych rzeczach, doskonale rozumiał, że częścią przyjaźni z Harrym, jest to, że czy tego chcesz czy nie, będziesz pojawiać się w rozmaitych szmatławcach. Harry był mu naprawdę wdzięczny.

***

Nie do końca wiadomo jak skończyli leżąc w jednym łóżku, ale było w tym czuć coś dobrego.

Oglądali Simpsonów w sypialni Harry’ego, z każdą minutą będąc bliżej siebie. Wszystko było takie… miękkie i przyjemne. Xander ubrany w luźną białą bluzkę i szare dresy, oparty był o zagłówek, Harry leżał płasko na poduszce, uniósł wzrok, obserwując mężczyznę z dołu. Nie kontrolując tego co robi, uniósł rękę i wsunął palce we włosy Xandera, zatrzymując je tam na dłuższą chwilę, na co starszy jedynie spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Tamtej nocy zasnęli razem, Xander obudził się w środku nocy, by ułożył dłoń Harry’ego na swojej piersi.

Harry czuł się bezpiecznie.

***

-Harry wiesz, że możesz mi to powiedzieć. –westchnęła Anne, z którą Harry rozmawiał przez Skype.

-Mamo…

-Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej, dobrze o tym wiesz.

-Tak wiem…

-Więc odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

-Mamo…

-Harry przecież widzę, że kogoś poznałeś, po prostu czekam, aż sam mi o nim opowiesz.

-Skąd wiesz, że to-

-Czytam gazety Harry, nietrudno nie zauważyć pewnych rzeczy. Xander wygląda na miłego chłopaka.

-Mamo!

-W porządku! –uniosła ręce w geście porażki. –Nie chcesz mi mówić, to nie.

-To nie o to chodzi, po prostu… j-ja, sam nie wiem, nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć dopóki sam nie będę pewien. Naprawdę dobrze mi się z nim rozmawia. –przyznał, spuszczając wzrok na luźną nitkę wystającą z jego koszulki, miał nadzieję, że kamerka jest na tyle słaba, że nie pokaże jego rumieni.

Anne odpuściła i zmieniła temat, chwaląc mu się nowymi roślinami w ogrodzie. Opowiedziała mu kilka historii o tym jak Dusty dogaduje się z Dotty i podała mu przepis na idealne ciasto.

Harry sięgnął po telefon, który zaświecił się w ciemności pokoju, nie zauważył nawet kiedy za oknem zaszło słońce, rozmawiał z mamą już dwie godziny.

-To on. –zauważyła. –Idź i baw się dobrze, tylko dzwoń częściej. –domagała się. –Och, i Harry? Uważaj na siebie.

-Kocham cię. –uśmiechnął się do ekranu, dziękując za to, że jego mama tak dobrze go rozumie.

-

Godzinę później leżał z nogami na kolanach Xandera, słuchając muzyki, która wydobywała się ze starego gramofonu, który starszy mężczyzna znalazł na strychu.

***

Harry uparł się, że ugotuje coś Xanderowi (tak naprawdę chciał się po prostu popisać).  Jako, że jego kuchnia przez większość roku była nie używana, kuchenka nie działała, przez to, że nie miał się nią kto zająć. Xanny zaproponował więc swoje mieszkanie.

Harry przyniósł wino, a potem kazał mężczyźnie wynosić się z kuchni i nie przeszkadzać. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że wygląda to jak randka.

-Pomóc ci? –zapytał Xander, siedząc w sąsiednim pokoju.

-Dam radę! –zapewniał Harry, mimo, że nie wiedział gdzie znajduje się większość składników i naczyń.

-Jesteś pewien?

-Na sto procent!

-Wiesz, że w kuchni nie ma garnków? –zapytał, tym razem, stojąc już w progu.

-Dam rad-

-Kiepski z ciebie szef kuchni. –zaśmiał się starszy, podając mu odpowiednie rzeczy.

-Sam bym sobie poradził. –bronił się chłopak, odbierając od Xandera naczynie.

-Są w spiżarni. –powiedział. –Tak na przyszłość… -Xander wyszedł z kuchni, a Harry nic nie poradzi, że na te słowa poczuł w środku coś ciepłego.

-

-Gotowe! –ogłosił Harry, podając talerze i zapalając świeczkę. Przestał się łudzić, że to nie wygląda jak randka…

-Nie otrujesz mnie?

-A wyobrażasz sobie co by potem pisali w gazetach? Harry Styles otruwa niewinnych ludzi? Nie brzmi zbyt dobrze…

-Skąd wiesz, że jestem niewinny? –zaśmiał się starszy, zabierając się za jedzenie.

-Domyślam się. –młodszy wzruszył ramionami, kryjąc uśmiech za kieliszkiem wina, nie byłby sobą gdyby mu się to udało… wylał wino na siebie. –Cholera! –krzyknął wstając z miejsca.

-Widzę, że nie tylko ja mam szczęście do wina. –Xander już zaczynał głupio chichotać.

-Ha, ha, ha. –Harry wywrócił oczami, próbując wytrzeć się serwetką, jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy poczuł dłoń Xandera na swoich brzuchu.

-Zdejmij to. –młodszy popatrzył na niego, z początku nie wiedząc o co chodzi. –No zdejmij, może to upiorę.

Tym sposobem Harry skończył siedząc półnago nad zimnym jedzeniem. Xander wrócił z łazienki i rzucił w niego własną koszulką.

-Jeśli masz zamiar ją zatrzymać, to mam nadzieję, że nie ukradnie ci jej jakaś groupie.

Wyszło jak zwykle, bo skończyli na kanapie z jedzeniem na zamówienie.

***

Impreza nad basenem wydawała się być dobrym pomysłem, szczególnie, że Los Angeles nie należy do miast, które omijane jest przez upały.

To miało być coś w rodzaju pożegnalnej imprezy dla Harry’ego… za dwa dni zaczynał kolejną część trasy. Te dwa i pół miesiąca minęły tak szybko jak jeden dzień. Harry naprawdę nie chciał wracać, a raczej nie chciał zostawiać tego co zbudował tu przez ten czas.

Jeff nalegał by zaprosić kilka osobistości, Harry zgodził się tylko dlatego, że nie potrafił mówić „nie”.

Poszedł tam razem z Xanderem, jednak obaj czuli, że coś było nie tak, coś było inaczej niż dotychczas.

-

-Jak ci minęła przerwa Styles? –zapytał Jeff. –Widziałem, że Xanny owinął sobie ciebie wokół palca. –zażartował.

-Co? –zdziwił się Harry, rozglądając się czy w pobliżu nie ma wspomnianego Xanny’ego.

-Wy coś… no wiesz? –zapytał, zabawnie poruszając brwiami.

-Co?! Nie! Ja i Xander-

-Ty i ja co? –oczywiście w tamtej chwili gwiazda rozmowy pojawiła się przy barze. Stanął znacznie bliżej Harry’ego niż zwykle i położył dłoń na jego udzie, w drugiej trzymając drinka. Młodszy chłopak zauważył, że tamtego wieczora Jeff i Xander kompletnie się nie dogadywali.

-Nic, nic, tak sobie rozmawiam z naszym Harrym, trzeba trochę nadrobić zanim znowu ruszy w świat, huh?

-

Harry wypił za dużo, dużo za dużo. Był zmęczony i chciał wracać do domu, albo jeszcze lepiej, do domu Xandera. Dlatego zawiesił się mężczyźnie na szyi i prosił by ten go tam zabrał.

-

-Harry nie ważysz dwóch kilo. –sapnął brunet, kiedy przez ciężar chłopaka, nie mógł wydostać kluczy z kieszeni.

-Nie, wcale nie, ani trochę nie, nie dwa kilo, nie. –śmiał się pijany Harry.

-Co z ciebie za idiota. –starszy wywrócił oczami i wprowadził ich do mieszkania.

Położył Harry’ego na łóżku, zdjął z niego spodnie i buty, a potem kazał napić mu się wody i położył się obok.

Harry myślał, że zasypia, ale rosnąca w jego spodniach erekcja, kompletnie go rozbudziła. Nie myślał nad tym co robi kiedy zaczął ocierać się o udo Xandera. Mężczyzna drgnął w szoku, ale nie powstrzymał Harry’ego. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko i jakby za mgłą.

Harry czuł tylko jak mężczyzna dotyka go, a wszystko staje się coraz lepsze i lepsze, a on odpływa coraz dalej. Czuł oddech Xandera na swoich karku i mokry pocałunek na swojej szyi.

***

Rano wszystko trafiło do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Bał się otworzyć oczy. Kiedy już to zrobił, Xander leżał obok niego, obejmując go ramieniem, a Harry miał na sobie brudne bokserki. Przeklął w myślach, a jego ciało oblał pot. Zaczął panikować, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma opcji żeby udźwignął ciężar rozmowy jaka ich czeka. Dlatego jak na dorosłego człowieka przystało wstał z łóżka by uciec i uniknąć konsekwencji.

Pośpiesznie założył na siebie ubrania z zeszłej nocy i chciał wyjść z nadzieją, że wróci do siebie, spakuje się i już jutro będzie na lotnisku, a do Xandera wyśle wiadomość w stylu „śpieszyłem się, wybacz nic nie pamiętam z poprzedniej nocy.

Było by idealnie gdyby mu się to udało, ale się nie udało…

-Harry? –zapytał zaspany brunet.

-Och, Xander, ja, um-

-Stój. –westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

-Nie chciałem cię budzić-

-Chcesz udawać, że tego nie było? –brunet brzmiał na zawiedzionego.

Przez głowę Harry’ego przeszło milion myśli zanim zorientował się co mówi. –Jedź ze mną w trasę Xanny. –zapytał, na co zaspany mężczyzna szeroko się uśmiechnął, a całe napięcie nagle wyparowało.


End file.
